Vent d'automne
by AikaBlue
Summary: ' Maintenant qu'elle a connu l'Ombre, la Reine d'Argent n'est plus qu'un fantôme glacial errant sous les bouleaux. Mettre un pied devant l'autre n'est qu'un supplice de plus que tu t'infliges... Reposes-toi ma Dame, même si cela ne durera qu'un instant. '. OS en réponse au premier défi avec mon amie Louka, sur le thème 'paysage'.


_**Note de l'auteuse :**_

 _Cet OS est un premier défi écrit en parallèle avec mon amie Louka qui devrait publier le sien sur ce site. Le but étant que l'une choisie un fandom, puis l'autre le thème. Ayant choisi le Seigneur des Anneaux, celle-ci a choisi le thème ''paysage''. Voici donc ce que ça a donné pour moi_

 _Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit! Je vous invite donc à me laisser une review si vous le souhaitez, même négative. Ce sera pour moi l'occasion de m'améliorer._

 _Disclamer :_ _Tout appartient à Tolkien, hormis ce truc…_

 **Vent d'automne**

Tes pas d'ordinaire silencieux et légers se font lourds, faisant craquer les feuilles couvrant le sol alors que tu avances une fois de plus sans but dans les jardins somptueux de ta demeure ou autrefois tu te serais attardée pour admirer leurs merveilles. Tu croises quelques-uns de tes sujets sur ta route. Tu tentes de faire semblant que ce qu'ils murmurent sur ton passage ne t'affectes pas, mais te trahis toi-même en baissant les yeux alors que tu t'éloigne de ce lieu à l'atmosphère oppressante. Alors que tu souhaites paraître droite et fière, tes épaules sont voûtées et tes yeux las. Mettre un pied devant l'autre n'est qu'un supplice de plus que tu t'infliges pour tenter de dissimuler ta lassitude de ce monde ainsi la douleur des ténèbres qui persiste jusque dans les tréfonds de ton âme. Même ton époux, réputé être le meilleur guérisseur de cette terre, n'a pu les chasser. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la dame que tu es n'es plus ce qu'elle était, radieuse et lumineuse. Maintenant qu'elle a connu l'Ombre, la Reine d'Argent n'est plus qu'un fantôme glacial errant sous les bouleaux.

Tu continues lentement d'avancer, tes jambes devenant presque trop douloureuses pour te porter. Néanmoins, ton orgueil t'oblige à continuer de les mettre une devant l'autre pour te soustraire aux regards qui te suivent depuis trop longtemps avec cette pitié à peine dissimulée. Même si ces derniers ne t'affligent pas d'une culpabilité aussi forte que celle que tu subis lorsque tu oses lever la tête vers le visage de tes enfants…

Ton corps ne supporte plus le supplice que tu lui fais subir depuis que tu as quitté cette chambre dans laquelle tu étais enfermée. Tes jambes se dérobent. Tes épaules sont trop lourdes. Tu t'effondres dans un tas de feuilles mortes au pied des bouleaux. Malgré tes efforts, tu n'arrives plus à te relever. Tu gémis de douleur et de désespoir alors que tu essaies dans une tentative désespérée de t'allonger sur le côté. Dans un dernier élan de force, tu réussis à faire le mouvement, non sans difficulté. Puis, il se produit l'impossible. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, tes yeux semblent voir ce qu'il y a devant toi…

La première chose sur laquelle se pose ton regard est sur les racines de l'arbre sous lequel tu as écoué, puis les feuilles mortes qui parsèment la terre humide de la pluie de la veille. Tes doigts s'attardent un instant à caresser les résidus de végétaux qui habillent le sol d'un manteau terne et morne. Une douce odeur d'humidité mêlée à celle du sous-bois pénètre dans tes narines pour envahir tes poumons. Tu prends le temps de respirer. Lentement et longuement. Ta main, que tu peines déjà à sentir, achève un moment sa course en rencontrant la longue manche de ta légère robe blanche, maintenant ruinée et tachée de boue. Toutefois, cela ne t'incommodes pas. Tu ne penses plus à rien. Seulement à ta paume qui continues ses arabesques. Tu fermes les yeux un instant et prends une nouvelle inspiration. Tu goutes un moment à cette brève quiétude que tu attendais depuis un temps qui t'as semblé plus long que ta propre existence. Loin des regards pesants de tous, loin de cette chambre trop petite, loin de cette demeure devenue trop oppressante.

Tu puise dans le peu de forces qu'il te reste pour t'allonger sur le dos. Toutefois, ton effort a pour conséquence de te clouer définitivement au sol sans pouvoir tenter de te lever avant un bon moment. Tu retiens un cri alors que ton dos tombe mollement sur une racine, réveillant une vague de douleur dans tous tes membres. Tu refuses de laisser ton esprit voguer vers de nouvelles idées noires. Tu fermes à nouveau les yeux et provoque à nouveau le contact de tes paumes avec le sol dans une caresse implorante et le désir de retrouver un peu de ce calme qui t'as envahi quelques instants plus tôt. À nouveau, la douce odeur de l'automne te rejoint. Soulagée, tu te laisserais presque emportée jusque dans les songes de Lorien, mais prise d'une certaine curiosité, tu ouvre ces paupières si lourdes et celles-ci s'ouvrent sur une mer de nuages gris et sombres.

Au-dessus de toi s'étendent les bras presque fantomatiques de l'arbre massifsous lequel tu t'es échouée. Tu observes le vent froid aguicher les plus hautes et frêles branches d'entre elles, les faisant danser et parfois s'entrechoquer entre elles. La brise amène avec elle les lointains chants provenant de ta demeure. Certains fils d'argent de ta chevelure viennent brouiller ta vue et se mêlent à ce tableau singulier, tranchant avec l'écorce blanche de l'arbre. L'idée de les repousser ne te vient pas à l'esprit. Tu tournes légèrement la tête vers la gauche. Au loin, tu peux voir les falaises qui servent de rempart naturel à ton domaine et d'où s'échappent de hautes cascades que tu ne peux distinguer d'ici. C'est à ce moment que tu te rends compte à quel point tu t'es enfoncée dans les bois.

Tu as confirmation de tes doutes alors que tu reprends ton exploration oculaire et que tu observes les autres arbres autour. Ton regard remonte, s'attardant sur les nœuds de différents troncs, puis à nouveau à travers les entrelacs que forment les branches au-dessus de toi, s'épousant à un moment et se quittant un instant pour se rencontrer à nouveau plus haut. Hormis l'espace dégagé qu'offrent les arbres à leur cime qui te permet de voir le ciel, ceux-ci semblent se retenir par leurs milliers de main pour former un voile naturel au-dessus de ta tête, te mettant à l'abri de tout. À ce moment tu songes que ce lieu intimiste doit être magnifique au printemps à l'éclosion des fleurs et des premiers bourgeons sous les étoiles bienveillantes d'Elbereth.

Imaginant les pétales multicolores se déployant sous tes pieds, tes lèvres s'étirent faiblement dans un pâle sourire sans que tu ne t'en rendes vraiment compte. Tes yeux se figent et ton visage prend un air plus serein, alors que ton esprit apaisé est enfin prêt à se confier à Lorien et que ton corps endolori accepte de te laisser enfin un moment de répit.

Reposes-toi ma Dame, même si cela ne durera qu'un instant. N'oublies pas de profiter des derniers qu'il te reste auprès de ton amant et de tes enfants. Bientôt tu ne craindras plus la douleur et la tristesse lorsque tes forces retrouvées te permettront de rejoindre la lumière du royaume béni…


End file.
